


Aethyta opens a store

by barbex



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: A little intro story to the "In Pure Rapture" collection.In Pure Rapture: The finest store for sex toys and other sensual delights on the Citadel and in this part of the galaxy.





	Aethyta opens a store

**Author's Note:**

> There's silly ideas and there's AWESOME silly ideas. This is the latter. 
> 
> Check out the collection for more stories about Aethyta's store.

"This is an excellent location, you know. _Wheeze._ Up and coming, I always say.   _Wheeze._ Has this urban charme, people love that." The estate agent, a volus, unlocks the door with a bit more fanfare than necessary in Aethyta's opinion.

"You mean it's a shitty location and somebody died here," she says, stepping past him into the dimly lit place.

The volus wheezes again. "Not recently. This part of the Ward is on the upswing. _Wheeze._ Prices will soon rise."

"Oh yes, they will." Aethyta already maps out the large room in her mind. Her office will be in the back, where the window is and over there will be private booths. "They will rise once I opened my store here." She turns to the estate agent and gives him her brightest smile. "But for now, this is a shit section of a shit Ward and you will adjust your price accordingly."

The estate agent wobbles a few steps backwards, his wheezing sounding a pitch higher. "But you see, _wheeze_ , if you see here — "

Aethyta flicks a biotic ball of light into the room, bathing the bare and dusty walls into blue light. The estate agent wobbles a bit more. She turns to him, smiling. "Listen up my friend, I am not a patient person." She sends her offer to his omni-tool and adds a tiny bit of a biotic shock to her swipe over the interface. Nothing much, barely noticeable. "I'm sure you can agree to this and when you do," she leans down, putting her finger under his chin, "I'll have something very special for you reserved in my store. One of a kind, volus specific."

The estate agent chuckles in between wheezes. "I can't imagine  — _wheeze —_ that you'll have anything in your — _wheeze —_ appliances store that could be of interest  — _wheeze —_ "

"I'm opening a store for sex toys. The finest this part of the galaxy has ever seen."

She waits for the volus to wheeze in answer and becomes concerned when he is quiet for the longest time. He finally shudders and pulls in the longest wheezing breath she has ever heard.

" _Wheeeeeezze._ Sex toys?"

"Yes, for all species. Even for volus." She adjusts her smile to a friendly one and waits for him to say something.

_Wheeze._

_Wheeze._

_Wheeze._

The volus swipes over his omni-tool and Aethyta receives the signed documents on her tool.

The estate agents bows, as much as a volus can and walks towards the door. "I look forward — _wheeze —_ to the opening of your store."

"I will let you know," Aethyta says and closes the door behind him.

She turns back around and scans the room with her omni-tool. "Yes," she mumbles to herself, "This is going to be just perfect."

 

Image by [naromoreau](https://naromoreau.tumblr.com/post/178351520452/in-pure-rapture-matriarch-aethytas-new-business)


End file.
